Secret London
by SkyborneVeggie
Summary: London is crushed when none of her friends can make it to her Yay Me anniversary party... But finds comfort where she least expects it. (Oneshot. Cody x London.)


**Secret London**

**A/N:** This is my 1st story, so don't go to hard on me if you despised it.

"And we're off," Cody announced as he switched off London's webcam. As he turned off, the computer, he realized something. "You know, London, today is the third anniversary of Yay Me."

"Ooh, Yay me!" was London's answer.

_ Figures, _thought Cody. _I knew that was coming._

"I have to call my friends to tell them to come over right away! We just have to celebrate. I can't wait for the party!"

"Hold on a minute," Cody said. "You remembered?"

"No, silly. But we have to have a party," answered London.

" Oh… London, they probably can't make it on such short notice. They're probably busy."

"Of course they can come! What's more important than me, anyways?"

_ There she goes, thinking only of herself again. Typical._ "London, other people have lives too," remarked Cody. As he anticipated, she ignored him and went off to call her friends.

***********************************************************************

An hour later, London returned and found Cody where she had left him.

"This is so unfair! No one can come to my party!" She exclaimed as she sat down next to him.

"I told you London. You have to tell people beforehand. They can't just cancel all their plans just for you."

"Why not?" London asked sullenly. Cody stared.

"Because. You can't really expect people to do everything you tell them to."

"Yes I can. I can make anyone in this hotel do whatever I want." The boy sighed.

"London..."

"Uh-huh?" She interrupted. Cody sighed.

"People only do things for you here because you can make them, and if they don't, you'll fire them. In life, you can't expect people to do that unless you do stuff for them. They don't want to spend every minute of life giving you everything you want." He wasn't sure he'd got his point across. He shot a glance at London and was surprised to see her on the verge of tears. "London, what's wrong?"

"Cody, why are you always right? I know that nobody likes me for who I am, they only like me for my money or pretend to like me so I won't fire them. I know that maybe if I was nicer somebody would have come. But I thought, I hoped maybe I was wrong and that someone would actually care," She was crying now. "I hoped that someone would care that for the first time in my life, I've done something a kept on doing it. I didn't quit. For once in my life, I've done something that I can be proud of, but there's no one there to be proud of me. Not even my daddy. He doesn't even know that the web show exists." At the thought of her father, the girl began sobbing loudly and gasping for breath.

Meanwhile, Cody was shocked. He had no idea that London was thinking of the situation that way. When she broke down, he instinctively hugged her. As she cried into his chest, he thought about the secret London he had discovered. He found himself thinking of all the times she had been hurt but acted as if it where nothing and realized how very worthless she must feel. _She needs love,_ he thought. _I need to show her that I'm proud of her._ Hesitantly, he brought his hand up to her head and stroked her hair. As he did so, he looked down at the girl and realized that he loved her.

"There, London," he whispered. "It's alright. I'm proud of you. It's alright." By then, London was almost finished crying. He stared at the wall and swallowed hard before he continued. "I love you."

London looked up at the last statement. Her chocolate-colored eyes melted his heart as it began to pump faster. "Cody…" she started. Then she stopped. She raised her hand and brushed his hair out of his eyes. Then she pulled his lips to hers. They put their arms around each other as they kissed passionately. Memories of their friendship flooded London's mind and she held him more tightly as she remembered all the times she had wanted to admit her feelings, but held back for popularity. She wasn't going to let that get in the way anymore. He had showed her that it didn't really matter. All they needed was each other. Cody moved his hands down to her waist. He drew her body closer to his. He loved her, he needed her. This secret London. With her, he felt complete.

Reluctantly, they pulled apart for air. As they cleared their heads, they realized what they had just done.

"I kissed London Tipton," Cody mumbled in shock.

"I kissed Cody Martin," London looked far off in her dream world. Cody touched her hand. She looked at him in surprise. Things grew awkward as they stared at each other for a few seconds.

"I gotta go," Cody said hurriedly and bolted for the door. London watched him leave and sighed happily, falling back onto the bed.

Outside the door, Cody smiled and touched his lip.

"My secret London," he whispered.

**A/N: **Remember, this is my 1st story, so don't shoot me if you don't like it.

**A/N:** Yeah, the beginning's really lame, but it's the only way I could think of to get them together.


End file.
